1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developer transport member configured to transport a developer, and a developing apparatus provided with the developer transport member.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a developing apparatus of an image forming apparatus such as a laser printer or the like includes a developing chamber having a supply roller and a developing roller for carrying a developer, and a developer accommodating chamber in which the developer is accommodated. In the developing apparatus of the known image forming apparatus, the developer accommodated in the developer accommodating chamber is principally transported to the developing chamber by means of a developer transport member which is provided in the developer accommodating chamber.
The developer transport member principally includes a rotational shaft, and a main developer transport member body having a proximal end portion fixed to the rotational shaft and configured to be rotatable together with the rotational shaft. The main developer transport member body has the forward end portion which makes sliding contact with the inner surface of the developer accommodating chamber to cause the deflective deformation (flexible deformation). The developer is released toward the developing chamber by utilizing the elastic force brought about by the restoration from the state of deflective deformation. The main developer transport member body as described above is formed of a sheet-shaped member made of resin.